Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers
This article is about Scooby and Shaggy in standard continuity. For their relationship in other continuities, see Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers (disambiguation). and Scooby reconcile after a fight.]] Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are pet and master, respectively, but their relationship transcends beyond that to a strong brother-like bond. Dynamic Shaggy and Scooby have form an unbreakable bond ever since they were very little. Whenever Scooby's in danger, Shaggy never hesitates to save him, even if he's aware of the dangers. Scooby cares for Shaggy the same way, but he would often play pranks on Shaggy such as scaring him and snatching food from him. History Early history Even as babies they had to deal with an evil looking babysitter. , season 1, episode 1. Insert details here. (Dog Gone Scooby) Insert details here. ''(The Ghost of Mrs. Shusham) ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Shaggy and Scooby had a falling out which lasted before and during the Burger Monster case. After Scooby saved Shaggy from the monster, they made up once the case was solved, even though they don't remember why they were fighting in the first place. : , season 2, episode 5. When Shaggy found out that Scooby ran away after he got scolded by the gang when they were busy with their own things, he was devastated, and would not give up until he finds his puppy. When the gang finally found him, they made up, and threw him a welcome home party, promising to never be too busy to have time for him anymore. (Dog Gone Scooby) Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Insert details here. (Decoy for a Dognapper) The New Scooby-Doo Movies Insert details here. The Scooby-Doo Show Insert details here. Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (first series) Insert details here. Scooby and Scrappy-Doo (second series) While having a picnic with Scrappy for his birthday. Shaggy tells the story of how he and Scooby first met him on the day of his birth. Shaggy and Scooby were pacing at St. Bernards Memorial Hospital. When they saw Scooby's sister Ruby-Doo being taken to the delivery room, they both fainted. They were woken up by a nurse, who informed them that the baby's born, and were overjoyed that it's a boy. They overheard Ruby naming her newborn son Scrappy-Doo, and at that moment, Scrappy took off looking for action, with Shaggy and Scooby chasing after him. They ran into a very hot-tempered orderly, who beats them up. Scrappy witnessed the beat-down, and wanted to travel with Shaggy and Scooby when he grows up. (Scrappy's Birthday) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show Insert details here. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Insert details here. The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert details here. (To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before) Insert details here. (It's a Wonderful Scoob) Arabian Nights Insert details here. (Arabian Nights) Scooby-Doo! on Zombie Island Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invaders Insert details here. ( ) What's New Scooby-Doo? When Scooby disappeared in the African Jungle, Shaggy was very determined to find him. (Safari, So Goodi!) When Scooby fell into the water under the ice, but couldn't swim back up, Shaggy was willing to freeze himself to save him. However Fred stopped him and Little Pete saved Scooby from drowning. (Uncle Scooby and Antarctica) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! Insert details here. ( ) ''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! ''Insert details here. (Almost Purr-fect) Insert details here. (Zoinks the Wonder Dog) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King After the Amazing Krudsky said that Scooby isn't allowed in his show, Shaggy felt sorry for Scooby. Shaggy and Scooby exposed a fraud magician Krudsky, which got the gang kicked out of the Coolsville Halloween Carnival. While trick or treating without the others at Mr. Gibbles' Genuine Magic Shoppe, they witnessed Krudsky kidnap Fairy Princess Willow. Mr. Gibbles informed the duo, that Krudsky is after the Goblin Scepter, and plans to become the most powerful magician in the world. Shaggy and Scooby were sent to the Magic world to retrieve the Goblin Scepter. On the way to the Goblin King's castle, they made friends with Jack O'Lantern, a witches broomstick Broomie and three fairies Honeybee, Sparkplug and Tiddlywink. Upon arriving at the castle, they attempted to take the scepter, but were caught, and thrown in the dungeon, while the Goblin King heads to the Coolsville Clock Tower to meet with Krudsky. With the help of their new friends, they escaped the dungeon, and returned to their world to stop Krudsky. Flying on Bromie, they engaged Krudsky, (who has obtained the scepter) in an aerial battle. They threw Jack right into Krudsky, and the force of the impact, knocked the scepter out of his hands. Scooby caught the scepter and turns into a Goblin. He used to scepter to defeat Krudsky, and changed everyone Krudsky transformed back to normal. After Scooby was turned back to normal (after the restored Goblin King took back the scepter), and fell down to the ground, Shaggy saved him just in time. The Goblin King allowed Shaggy and Scooby to keep their memories of what happened, because of the courage they have displayed. , direct-to-video 12. Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo Insert details here. ( ) ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' Insert details here. ( ) ''Big Top Scooby-Doo! They and the rest of the gang posed as circus performers, while trying to solve a mystery involving a werewolf jewel thief. During the show, the werewolf chased them around the tent, until it disappeared. The audience thought that it was all part of the show, and Shaggy became a great circus artist. Scooby however, gets mad at Shaggy because the latter took all the credit, and all the attention, while everyone else treats him like an average dog. When the gang discovers that Archambault the strongman, was the werewolf's accomplice, they got Shaggy and Scooby on the train to stop him. Scooby was still mad at Shaggy, and the latter finally apologized for not giving him any credit. Scooby forgave him as they hug each other. With their friendship fixed, they defeated Archambault, and he was taken to jail. , direct-to-video film 18. ''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright They tried many acts to impress Talent Star host Brick Pimiento, but all failed. They figured out that Dewey Ottoman was one of the Phantoms that's been haunting the Opera house, and with help from the gang, they stop him from stealing the Soap diamond. While stopping at a gas station some time after the show, they were annoyed at how Fred was too shy to confess his feelings for Daphne, telling him that he just needs to talk to her. , direct-to-video film 20. Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! and the Beach Beastie Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert details here. ( ) Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown When the Ghost of Dapper Jack went after the girls, Scooby heard their screams, and told Shaggy that they had to help them and growled at him when he asked if it can wait. , direct-to-video film 26. References Category:A Pup Named Scooby-Doo season 2 Category:Big Top Scooby-Doo! Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire Category:Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! season 2 Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries